Winter Solstice
by Ralinde
Summary: Outside, a snow storm is raging. On top of that, it is Solstice, so darkness falls early. But, according to Molly Prewett, that's something they should take advantage of.


_A/N: This is written for the Achieve That Outstanding (Fanfiction O.W.L. Challenge) on the HPFC for the level Exceeds Expectations (write at least 750 words about your OTP, the story has to (partly) take place in Hogsmeade)._

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss this place."<p>

Arthur and Molly were walking through the little village of Hogsmeade, arm in arm like lovers do, their cloaks pulled tightly around them against the biting cold.

"Hogsmeade'll still be here after we've finished Hogwarts, you know," Molly said, "It isn't going to disappear overnight. We can still visit it."

"Yes, I know that, but... it wouldn't be the same. I just find it really weird that a few months from now, we'll no longer be Hogwarts-students. I mean, no more dorms, no more classes, no more banquets under a starlit sky... And no longer the anticipation of going to Hogsmeade, weeks before we were actually going. We've spent so many hours walking around the village, sickening ourselves on a thousand types of candy, throwing snowballs in winter and sitting by the bridge on a warm summer's day, an ice cone in hand... In a few months time, we'll no longer be a part of it."

Molly wasn't used to seeing her boyfriend-of-long so melancholic and she glanced aside. The wind caught her off guard and blew her hair in every direction and vicious, cold snowdrops in her face. Her eyes watered at the stinging cold.

"Lets's get inside," she yelled over the howling and they made for the Three Broomsticks. They had trouble pulling the door open and once they had finally succeeded, it fell back into place behind them with a loud thud. The raise in temperature was immediate and she sighted contently while she shook her hair out of her face. "That's better."

They found an empty booth close by the fire and snuggled into it, enjoying the warmth. Rosmerta, who had been in the year ahead of them and who was a friend of Molly's, waited their table.

"What can I get you on this beautiful day?"

"Beautiful day?" Arthur retorted with a snort. "Have you even been outside, Rosie? It's horrible out there."

She looked meaningfully at Molly, who shook her head vigorously in return.

"Two Butterbeers then?"

"Yes please."

Rosmerta left for the bar, and Molly picked up the conversation from where they had left it. "I never knew you'd be so melancholic about leaving Hogwarts. I mean, I'll miss Hogwarts too, I'd be lying if I say I didn't, but it's not _all_ fond memories, is it? Leaving Hogwarts also means no more exams, no more bullying and no more Pringle sneaking around and jumping at every occasion to torture you…" Her face clouded when she thought about that night in fourth year, when Pringle had caught them out of bed.

"I know that. But still, I'd take on ten Pringles if it meant that I could be with you every day."

"Is that what you're worried about? That we'll grow apart if we don't see each other every day anymore?"

Arthur blushed. "No, no, of course not…"

But she could tell she'd hit the spot. "Oh Arthur," she said and took his hand, "We'll never grow apart. I love you too much to ever let that happen."

Arthur's eyes became teary, but she pretended not to see it, because she thought Arthur wouldn't like that. She just kissed him instead.

Rosemerta brought their Butterbeers, and for a while they just sat next to each other, holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Arthur took a battered package out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?" he said triumphantly. "Happy anniversary!"

Molly, who had indeed thought that he had forgotten about their anniversary, smiled. "Of course not. I knew you wouldn't," she lied.

Carefully, she unwrapped the package. It was a music album from Celestina Warbeck.

Unlike many of her classmates, who thought it was 'music for middle-aged witches', Molly rather liked her songs.

"I love it!" she said. "Thank you!"

Arthur sighed with what she thought was relief and Molly bent over the table to kiss him. "You really do know me well."

He gave her an expectant look and she smiled mysteriously. "I've got something for you too, but you'll get it later today."

They spent an enjoyable afternoon in the warm and cozy inn, while outside the snow storm was raging. They could hear the wind howling around the building, and they watched the snow falling down aggressively.

It was already dark when Arthur reluctantly rose from his seat.

"We'd better get going. Funny, this morning I couldn't bear the thought of ever leaving Hogwarts, now I don't want to go back."

"We don't have to go back yet..."

"Of course we do. There'll be repercussions if we're not in at curfew."

"Since when are you such a law-abiding citizen?" Molly joked. "Come on, Arthur, where's your _daring and nerve_?"

"What do you suggest then?"

She could tell that his curiosity was piqued.

"Well, it's Solstice tonight. We should take advantage of the fact that this is the longest night this year..."

She held up a rustic key with a label attached to it. It had been burning in her pocket all day.

Arthur's eyes grew wide as realisation dawned on him. "You don't mean..."

Molly nodded, glad that her surprise was so well received.

"But I thought you said you wanted to wait until we're married?"

"I did, but..." she blushed, suddenly shy. "I don't want to wait any longer." She fumbled with her tie. Saying it out loud made it somehow more definite.

"Are you sure? Because if you're only doing this because of what I said earlier… I mean, if you have any only the least bit of doubt… I love you, and I would understand it if you felt uncomfortable and wanted to wait after all.

She melted at his concern. And if there had been any hesitance before, it was now completely gone.

"No," she said. "No doubts, no uncomfortable feelings. In fact, I've been planning this for over a week now. It was not easy getting Rosmerta to arrange the room without her mother finding out."

His eyes grew bigger and she smiled.

"I want to do this," she assured him. "Let's head upstairs." She took his hand and they went upstairs, until they stopped at room number seven.

-0-0-0-0-

It was a bit messy and awkward and not at all how they described it in the books she had read, but to Molly, it was perfect, because it was with Arthur.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and when they woke the next morning, they were still cuddled up together.

"I want to spend the rest of forever waking up next to you like this," Arthur said and kissed the top of her head. She placed a kiss on his chest and said: "I was just thinking the exact same thing."


End file.
